Scootaloo's Fly
by Alice Valente
Summary: Scootaloo wanna learn how to fly. Can Pinkie help her with that? Bad summary, good story.


**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro**

Up on top of a high tree of Ponyville Scootaloo stood looking down at the ground. The wind lapped gently against the grass down below, making soft noises as they shacked gently. She could still remember the incredible jump her and the other crusaders had go through trying to get a cutie mark. It had been crazy, dangerous, insanity just on the borderline of suicidal! Scootaloo had thought it was the coolest thing ever!

She looked up from the ground to gaze out wistfully at the light orange and slightly pinkish afternoon sky as a small flock of birds flew gracefully by. Scootaloo frowned,

"I should have flapped." She muttered to herself irritably.

She had always believed that if she could gain the perfect amount of elevation and flap her wings hard enough she too could fly if only for a moment.

A light wind blew lightly pushing the young filly's fuchsia mane back softly. A smile slowly began to grow against her face so wide that it seemed to almost threaten to split the young filly's face apart. She raised her wings up at her sides as she stepped closer to the edge.

She had done it before.

The wind blew slightly harder, as though trying to push her back but she continued on.

She could do it again.

She brought her hoof up to hover lightly over thin air. Her large smile now a twisted grin, her eyes held a look of determination.

And this time she would do it _right_.

She closed her eyes,

"Here I go!" She said quietly but excitedly.

And she tilted forward but didn't get far before she felt a pair of hooves grip her tightly from the waist.

Her purple eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips as she quickly turned her head to find none other than Pinkie Pie with a large grin on her features.

"Don't worry Scootaloo! I got you!" And with no effort she lifted the filly and brought her back safely away from the edge.

Scootaloo glowered "Pinkie Pie what are you doing!? Can't you see I'm trying to learn how to fly!?"

Pinkie Pie blinked before setting the young filly back down on the ground now at a safe distance away from the edge.

"You're trying to learn how to fly?" Pinkie asked raising a hoof to rub her head, raising a brow slightly out of confusion.

"That's right, I was going to jump of here and flap my wings like crazy so that I could get a good grip on the air current and fly, just like Rainbow Dash!" she finished with a proud smile on her face.

Raising her shoulders up slightly she asked, "Why would you wanna know how to fly?"

Scootaloo beamed happily, "It's _always_ been my dream to fly!"

Still confused she said, "But why your parents don't teach you?"

"Because I don't want them to teach me." She admitted with a grave tone, "I want to fly alone! If I could learn how to flying by myself I would be the one in control! I would be able to fly as high or as low as I wanted without the fear of falling because my parents aren't near! I wanna be like them!" She cried pointing skyward toward a group of birds passing by over head.

" Is it really that simple? All you gotta do is flap your wings? "

Scootaloo grinned "It's perfectly logical! If a bird can do it why not me?"

Pinkie Pie looked to Scootaloo "But you never flew before."

"I just need a good high up start! Then I can fly with no problem!"

"That's why you were going to jump of here?" Pinkie asked catching on.

Scootaloo laughed nodding her head, "Yup, you got it!"

Pinkie grinned, but then thinking about it quickly asked, "But what if you don't make it?"

Scootaloo blinked "What?" was all she said.

"What if you fall?"

"Don't worry Pinkie, I won't fall! But if something does go wrong, I always can try again!"

Pinkie shuddered slightly remembering one time she had fallen from a high altitude, that was an experience she definitely didn't want to go through again. Not to mention the pain when she hit the ground! Darn Gilda and her insane attitude!

"Okay, here I go!" Cried Scootaloo excitedly bringing Pinkie out of her thoughts.

Wings back out at her sides she stood again at the edge legs braced ready to jump her grin back in place.

"Scootaloo no!" Cried the pink pony rushing toward the filly this time wrapping her hooves around her waist effectively keeping her in place.

Scootaloo looked down to the overly dramatic mare, ignoring the light fluttering feeling in her stomach.

" What are you doing? I want to jump now!"

"Don't do it Scootaloo it's too dangerous!"

Her frown deepened, "I'll be fine! Don't worry Pinkie!"

"Please don't do it Scootaloo! I'll do it, I'll help you fly!"

Scootaloo blinked looking down at the pleading pony "You will help me to fly? How?"

"All you need is a good amount of leverage right? How about I just give you a lift?"

Again she blinked "A what?"

"Yeah, sure! I can lift you up into the air myself that way if you don't make it I could catch your fall!" Pinkie smiled proud of her idea.

Scootaloo furrowed her brow "But I wanna-"

But it didn't matter what she wanted because it was then that Pinkie quickly grabbed the smaller filly by the hips lifting her up a few feet she backed away safely from the edge again before thrusting her easily high into the air!

And she screamed, in both fear and surprise! She was high above the ground, the hard and dirt ground! She was not in control here! Pinkie was, because it was her sole responsibility to seeing she didn't hit the ground in what was sure to be a loud and messy landing. Scootaloo fell backwards flailing her hooves wildly screaming as she came back to the ground fast, she closed her eyes expecting the worst only to fall roughly against Pinkies cushy chest!

She had fallen in her arms in a way that resembled someone cradling a baby, before being thrown up once again without warning.

"PINKIE!" She screamed as she was flung once again into the sky.

Her small body twisted lightly in the air as her wide purple eyes took in a quick view of Ponyville, the sky, the clouds, and the birds.

Before descending again she watched the birds fly gracefully by with no cares and no boundaries the world stretched before them. And that's when she heard her voice,

"Flap Scootaloo! Flap your wings so you can fly!"

Her wings were out at her sides but she made no move to flap, she was still too overwhelmed as she fell crashing once again against Pinkie's chest.

Pinkie grunted backing up a few steps because of the impact but she used it to her advantage, spinning easily on her heel and using the force to throw Scootaloo up once again even higher than the first two times!

With the third attempt she was ready as soon as she was high enough she stretched her wings out to steady herself in the air her tongue out in slight concentration. She began to flap, and flap like crazy!

Over the trees, over the birds, high above Ponyville and seemingly above the clouds themselves she rose… before falling back quickly to the ground.

She closed her eyes, but she did not scream, she knew now that Pinkie was waiting anxiously. She wouldn't allow her to fall.

Catching her again in her arms Pinkie threw her up a fourth time with just as easy effort as the first three times.

Again she swung her wings out to flap madly her legs stretched out behind her. Her purple eyes widened as she found herself higher than before, Ponyville now far below her, she stared out at the horizon stretched out before her. The world was left behind and, for a moment, forgotten as she took in the beautiful sky, the never ending scenery of light puffy clouds that she was sure if she could get just a few inches higher she could touch…Wisps of her mane floated gracefully before her vision. The wind blew hard and as she flapped she could have sworn she soared… for just a moment. It was… terrifying, yet bracing, daunting, yet liberating, fascinating, yet frightening, it was everything she thought it would be!

It was amazing!

…It was over far too soon…

When Pinkie caught her in her arms again she did not throw the filly up a fifth time and, feeling as though all the breath had been knocked out of her, Scootaloo couldn't find it in her to ask Pinkie to. Instead they just stared at one another. Pinkie held her securely in her arms.

Scootaloo stared at Pinkie her purple eyes wide and her breathing slightly unsteady, though not for fear but from adrenaline her fuchsia mane fell prettily in wisps before her vision. Pinkie stared back with a slightly surprised expression before her face broke out into a wide smile,

"Scootaloo you flew!" She said happily.

And the filly blinked trying to regain some of the reality she feels she may have lost before slowly a grin began to form on her face.

"I…I did, didn't I?" she exclaimed happily.

"You did it! It was so awesome!" Pinkie cried out joyously.

And when her grin had reached its max she began to laugh. And Scootaloo laughed right along with her.

And they had no idea how long they laughed but soon their stomachs began to hurt and tears began to pool at their eyes. And it seemed like forever before they finally began to calm down. And without even giving it much thought Scootaloo hugged Pinkie with the dedication she would have hugged Rainbow Dash. Effectively silencing the pink mare.

Pinkie's eyes widened from the unexpected action and by the time Scootaloo pulled back Pinkie had a joyful expression on her eyes and a big smile on her face. And both fillies giggled again.

"Thanks for catching me." Scootaloo said happy, making Pinkie's smile bigger than before.

"No problem Scootaloo!" Pinkie said.

And they smiled at one another until, from down below, Applejack's voice called out.

"Pinkie Pie! Scootaloo! Are you here? Granny Smith made apple pie!"

And just like that the moment was lost. Scootaloo looked down with a happy:

"Yeah, we're here!"

She looked up to glare at Pinkie but the mare was already quickly making her way down the tree.

Still glaring after the pink pony she stood shakily to her hooves. After her flight it felt almost unreal to stand up on her own. She was about to follow after where Pinkie had run of too before another gust of wind blew in against her. She stop for awhile remembering her short fly.

"Hey Scootaloo!"

She quickly turned her head to find Pinkie with an anxious look on her face huffing and puffing as she jogged in place asking,

"What's the holdup!? It's pie time, let's go!"

Scootaloo stared slightly surprised that Pinkie had come back for her before a gentle and knowing smile graced her features.

Then blinking rapidly she looked up past Pinkie before yelling with a horrified face,

"Pinkie! Behind you!"

"What? where?" Cried Pinkie in shock turning to find…nothing.

Then a flash of orange and fuchsia passed quickly by the mare before calling out happily,

" Come on Pinkie! Last one to arrive is a rotten egg!"

It was Pinkies turn to blink, before quickly regaining her composure and making her way quickly to follow the little filly yelling,

"Hey come on Scootaloo! It's not fair! You cheated!"

Their laughter could be heard miles away.


End file.
